1. Field of the Invention
This present invention generally relates to a system and mechanism for blending and mixing supplemental fuels with a conventional fuel of a device which consumes such fuel, such as an internal combustion engine with control mechanism for controlling the quantity of a supplemental fuel or supplemental fuels and the operating conditions of the device with a control responsive to such operating conditions being utilized to provide the proper fuel to the fuel consuming device.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various efforts have been made to utilize different fuels for fuel consuming devices. Many devices are available on the market and have been patented which provide a structure for adding material to the conventional hydrocarbon fuel used in internal combustion engines of various types. The following U.S. patents are exemplary of the development in this field of endeavor.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,448,752--Mar. 20, 1923--Kopf PA0 U.S. Pat. No. 1,485,497--Mar. 4, 1924--Emerson PA0 U.S. Pat. No. 2,461,580--Feb. 15, 1949--Wiczer et al. PA0 U.S. Pat. No. 2,632,637--Mar. 24, 1953--Stone PA0 U.S. Pat. No. 3,173,408--Mar. 16, 1965--Brenneman PA0 U.S. Pat. No. 3,223,390--Dec. 14, 1965--Bunze PA0 U.S. Pat. No. 3,557,763--Jan. 26, 1971--Probst PA0 U.S. Pat. No. 3,716,040--Feb. 13, 1973--Herpin PA0 U.S. Pat. No. 3,818,876--June 25, 1974--Voogd PA0 U.S. Pat. No. 3,991,143--Nov. 9, 1976--Carter PA0 U.S. Pat. No. 4,056,087--Nov. 1, 1977--Boyce. PA0 U.S. Pat. No. 4,170,960--Oct. 16, 1979--Germack et al.